


Thin Walls

by OhDearLoki



Series: Smutty shots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Vaginal Sex, filming sex scene, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: In old hotel, walls are thin and Tom hears things he shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Smutty shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Thin Walls

People were chatting all around you and you were just looking around, listening but not really paying attention. It was incredible the amont of people working on the set of a film. The sun was setting down and you looked up to observe the shades of yellow, pink and purple. It was beautiful and soothing, yet, it didn’t help you calm your racing mind. 

You were a young actress, not really famous yet, but you were getting there, slowly. And this film was your chance to get known, since you were filming alongside with Tom Hiddleston. You were a huge fan of his work, he was talented. He was beautiful and kind, and even if you tried really hard not to, you were falling for him. Hard. 

And it made it even more difficult to work with him since you were supposed to be his love interest in the movie. Today, you filmed a sex scene and you haven’t been able to think of anything else since. The scene went well, you were in character and Tom was very kind, making sure you weren’t too uncomfortable. The thing was, you were **_too_** comfortable with his hot skin against yours, his lips tasting yours and the sinful movements of his hips on yours. 

* * *

You shivered at the thought. 

“You’re cold?” Someone asked from behind you. 

You turned and froze when you saw Tom approaching you. Even though he was fully dressed, you still could see his chest, his arms, his hips... You bit your lips and looked up in his eyes, not realizing you have been checking him out. 

“Yeah, a bit.” You finally answered his question. 

“Can I walk you to our Hotel?” He asked politely, offering you a big bright smile. 

You thought about it, wanting to refuse at first, but then went against it and said yes. He smiled again and offered your his arm. Giggling at the very gentleman-like manners you hooked your arm with his and you started walking to the hotel. It was an old and small town so the walk wasn’t long, just enough for you and Tom to begin talking about small stuff. The Hotel wasn’t big either, just two stories. When you finally arrived in front of your door, Tom stopped and let go of your arm. You were already missing his warmth. 

“Well...” Tom said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Was he nervous? You thought, looking at his behavior. It was kind of cute, but you realized that you wanted to kiss him again and for real this time. Before you could act on your needs, you smile tightly, said goodnight and walked in your room. The door slammed behind you, leaving a confused and slightly sad Tom. 

You rest your back against the door and closed tightly your eyes, sighing. Why was it so difficult to have feelings? You still could see his beautiful eyes looking at you while he was lying on your during the scene. His hips rubbing against yours, his pants escaping his beautiful lips... 

“I need a shower.” You murmured to yourself. 

Tom sighed when he closed the door of his hotel room, which happened to be the next to yours. He felt like you were avoiding him when he just wanted to be near you. You were a great person, always kind, smiling, always trying to do your best in work. And you were so beautiful. Tom had to admit he has fallen for you. And the sex scene you filmed today was the hardest moment of his life as he had to touch your sweet form while trying to calm his sinful thoughts. 

Maybe it was a futile dream that to think you would every be attracted by him. You barely looked at him in the eyes today. You barely talked to him. With an heavy heart, Tom sat on his bed and opened his laptop to read some mails. With his back pressed to the headboard of the bed, he put on his glasses and concentrated on his emails. 

Suddenly, he heard a noise. 

He stopped reading and raised his head, listening carefully. 

When he didn’t hear anything, he shrugged it off and thought it was his imagination. So he got back to his emails. But after two more minutes, he heard the noise again. Louder. 

Once again, he raised his head and listened carefully. 

“Hmmm.” He heard. 

His eyebrows shot up when he noticed that the noise was coming from your room. His turned his head so that his ears was nearly against the wall and listened some more. He heard panting and moaning. He frowned and was ready to get up, thinking you were ill or hurt but then... 

“Oh, Tom...” You moaned loudly. 

Heat abruptly took hold of his cheeks when he understood what was happening on the other side. 

The shower didn’t do you any good. When you lied down in the hotel bed, you still couldn’t get Tom out of your head, nor the sex scene you filmed today. And finally, you gave up fighting your urges. You unfastened the belt of your bathrobe and shivered as the cool air hit your hot skin. Your hand came up to your breast, massaging slowly, pinching your nipples and you closed your eyes, imagining that it was Tom’s hand on yours. Then, you let the tip of your finger caress your skin from your breast to your navel. With your vivid imagination, you were already feeling out of breathe. Tom was so magnetizing and you were so turned on by his bare chest that it was easy to get wet. 

You hand finally went down on your intimate part. You first gently caressed your clit, shivering when you imagined Tom’s fingers instead of yours, the smile he would send you. You slowly began moaning as you rubbed circles on your bundle of nerves but you needed more and you were impatient. A finger entered your vagina and you gasped at the feel of finally having something in you. You made slow moves, in and out and your other hand grabbed your left breast, massaging. 

After a while, your hips began moving on their own accords and you added a second fingers, slowly accelerating your moves. 

“Mmh, Tom.” You moaned without even realizing it. The scenario going on in your head was so vivid that you were almost forgetting where you were. 

When his name left your lips another time, Tom grunt and tried to adjust in his pants, slowly growing uncomfortable. Your moans were the cutest sound he ever heard and yet, the most sexy. When he finally realized that he was fully erected and that it would go away, Tom unzipped his pants and grabbed his length, setting it free from his underwear. To the rythme of your moans and pants that he could hear as clearly as if you’ve been standing in the room with him, he began stroking his penis. 

A third finger entered you and you shout of pleasure when it rubbed against a sweet spot that made your curls your toes. You were near, you could feel it but you wanted this to last forever, you wanted the Tom of your imagination to keep thrusting in you forever. Flashback of your sex scene came in your mind and you recalled his pants, his moans and his grunt. The souvenir of his voice during sex turn you on so much and you finally came hard. His name left your lips in a shout as your orgasm erupted in all your body. 

As your legs were trembling from the intensity of your orgasm you tried to catch your breathe. When suddenly, a loud knock was heard from the door, making you jump. You quickly tied your bathrobe around your waist and answered the door. On the other side, Tom was standing there, painting, his pants opened and you could see the huge bulge in his underwear. He had this wild look that made you shivered. 

Before you could ask what was happening, he crashed his lips on yours, leaving you breathless. 

“If you’re going to scream my name, I want to be the one to make you cum.” He groaned while pushing you inside the room and closing the door with his foot. 

Heat hit you like a wave and you smiled, happy that he wanted you as much as you wanted him. You let him kiss your neck and undress you, smiling. Hastily, you worked on the buttons of his shirt and undressed him. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbled against your clavicle, gently pushing you on the bed. 

You fell down on your back with a giggle but went serious when he crawled above you, his body pressed on your. You could feel his member pressed against your stomach and you shivered, wanting to feel it inside you. 

“I dream of this moment so many times.” You said, kissing him. 

“Today’s scene was so hard, I feared I wouldn’t be able to control my body” He said, chuckling. 

“I would have minded.” You snorted, looking up in his beautiful eyes. 

“I know that now.” 

With a swift move, he entered you and he wasted no time thrusting. Slowly first, testing, then quickly, gaining rhythm. You moaned at the feeling, it was exactly like you had imagined it and even better. You grabbed his shoulder and hold on for dear life because you felt like you were falling. Tom rested his forehead against your shoulder and you would hear his soft moans and his laborious breathing, trueing you on even more. 

It didn’t take you long before you hit another orgasm. When Tom felt your walls contracting around him, he lost his control and emptied himself in you with a load groan. 

“I love you”. He murmured in your neck. 

You heart missed a bit, he said it so low that you nearly missed it but when he looked back in your eyes, you knew he meant it. You cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
